


Follow Me

by ImprovWrites



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprovWrites/pseuds/ImprovWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoody takes care of his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

There was a storm moving in. He could feel the bite of the wind tug at his hoodie and the chill of the air settle into his bones. The temperature was dropping quickly.  
Hoody sat in silence, waiting. 

He'd swiped another bottle of pills from Tim, since he was nearly out and getting desperate. Plus, the masked man wasn't bad company. A little reckless, but he was better than no one. It'd been almost an hour since Hoody had fled Tim's house with the pills, so where was he? Hoody got up and walked into the dark forest. The moon was clouded over, so he was following a path by memory, a path thick with trees, one he made himself. Every once in a while the ground was brightly lit for a second by a distant flash of lightning. He was heading back towards Tim's house when he paused. He wasn't alone. There was a grunt followed by a stumble, and then the soft whump and crackle of a body hitting leaves. Something rattling in plastic, lots of somethings, a pause, and then a heavy exhale. Hoody was processing what he heard when it occurred to him that he couldn't hear the sound of the person breathing anymore.

Quickly but quietly, Hoody crept towards the source of the (lack of) noise. There was a familiar form lying on the ground, in a tan jacket clutching a black and white mask in one hand and an empty pill bottle in the other. Lightning flashed. Hoody quickly crouched and rolled Tim onto his back. He was still breathing, but it was shallow and light. Had he downed the whole bottle of pills in one go? How many pills were in there? Where did he even get the bottle? Questions raced through Hoody's mind but the answers would have to come later. Tim- or possibly Masky- groaned. Hoody shook his shoulder. Tim's eyes opened slowly and focused on Hoody. They were glassy and tired looking, and slightly confused. Questioning. Neither Masky nor Tim was in control right now, but Hoody couldn't wait for one or the other to take over, the storm was closing in on them. Fast. 

Stiffly, Hoody helped the other man to his feet. He stood, unmoving for a moment, before pocketing the empty pill bottle and strapping the mask across his face. He still seemed slow-moving and out of it, but Hoody didn't have the time to waste. With one hand he pulled a flashlight out of the pocket on his hoodie and flicked it on, and with the other he reached back and gently tugged on the jacket sleeve of the masked man behind him. He started walking, not letting go of the other's jacket, and Masky obediently followed.   
Carefully, they took the path back to the building, Masky stopping every few feet and Hoody tugging his sleeve, reminding him to walk. The wind picked up on their trip back, and when they were approaching the building it started to rain. The rain seemed to startle Masky, he jumped when a droplet hit the side of his face. Hoody simply tugged his sleeve again and they walked together into the building. 

Once inside, Hoody directed him to his makeshift bedroom and handed him the faded blanket from his mattress. Masky accepted it and wrapped it around himself, curling up in the corner. Hoody laid down on the mattress and drew his knees to his chest, pulling off his mask and stuffing it in his front pocket. In the corner, Masky gave a small nod that Hoody recognized as a thank you. Before drifting off to sleep, Hoody gave a nod and a small smile back.


End file.
